With the rapid development of mobile technologies, the mobile terminal is not limited to only meet the people's elementary needs such as a voice calling, sending and receiving text messages, but expands the functionality gradually to various multimedia applications. For example, the mobile terminal is used to record an audio or video, play a video, acquire network news, read e-books, and provide amusement games. In the process of integrating and perfecting mobile terminal's functions, a new functional need, i.e., a function for capturing screen content of the mobile terminal, arises. The screen capturing technology may be used to capture the content presented on the screen of the mobile terminal and save the captured content to a preset location depending on interests and needs of people. For example, a user of the mobile terminal, when viewing an online video, is interested in a picture in the video and hopes to capture the picture and save the picture locally. In another example, the user of the mobile terminal finds a commodity of interest on an online shopping website, does not intend to buy it now but hopes to save information of the commodity locally. Such practical needs bring the application of the screen capturing technology in the mobile terminals. However, the conventional screen capturing technologies such as QQ screen capturing, 263 screen capturing, full screen capturing via the Printscreen key on the keyboard of the computer, are mainly applied to devices other than mobile terminals. Even though there are some screen capturing technologies applied to the mobile terminals, these screen capturing technologies are defective and has poor maneuverability. In summary, there is no satisfactory method applicable in the mobile terminal for capturing the screen content of the mobile terminal.